dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caring16
Oh hey sis! Nice to see you here. ^_^ Wasn't expecting you, to be honest. So, what brings you to my little corner of the internet? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:56, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Yo! Ohhh, right, silly me. lol Thanks for caring about me enough to come and see me! ^_^ Considering the mood I've been in for days, a little human kindness can go a looooong way for me right now. And yay!! More pizza?! +_+ I thought I ate it all last time or something. XD Anyway, my shrine is always open for my awesome sister, just so you know. I really appreciate hearing from you again. ^_^ Also, sorry for not showing up often. I've been fighting off a very persistent case of depression this week, and my brother's been trying to keep me company as often as possible to keep my spirits up. I've also been avoiding most wikis I visit these days because I'm growing tired of most of the people on those wikis. >_> Something I'm sure you can understand full well (also, I wasn't referring to you. So sorry if I made you think I was talking about you. >_<) So yeah, that explains things. Super glad to hear from you today though. :D Thanks so much! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:29, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply sooner; by the time your first response was sent, Cres and I were pretty busy with other things at the moment. Cres was asleep and I had to try and get our cat back inside. Sun was definitely shining yesterday too; hardly a cloud in the sky. ^_^ Truly beautiful. Same goes for today too, just in case you're wondering. Sorry to hear about the rain over there though. >_< As for your mom, um, well, I'm not exactly sure what to say about that. The good/bad news thing has me a bit confused and I'm not sure of the context here, so I don't think I can give an accurate response to that without sounding rude or stupid (possibly even both.) In any case though, I hope all is doing well, and if it isn't, I hope things get better ASAP. As always, your brother here is thinking of you and hoping the best. :) ...GAH! Almost forgot that second response you left me! XD Thanks so much for the positive feedback!! :D I'm trying my best to stay up to date with managing this place and storing and detailing everything I've ever made here. It's an insanely huge task I've given myself, but it's one I feel that needs to be done, and one that'll be so satisfying in the end. Anyway, thanks again! I truly do appreciate hearing that! ^_^ Gives me the warm fuzzies inside knowing you like Dragon Shrine so far. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:19, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Aww, hey sis! ^_^ Glad to see you again. Sorry if you haven't heard much from me in weeks; I've been trying to keep myself busy by either looking for work or trying to stay in touch with family, or whatever else pops up in my life I suppose. Happy June 1st to you too! I'm super excited about it, since it feels like summer's finally here at last. :D (Even though I know it won't be till the 20th or 21st or something. <.<) Makes me feel nostalgic and young again, so I've had this strong urge to break out some old video games from when I was a kid and play them all day. And likewise, I hope I get pizza too. >.< I'v heard no plans yet, so I doubt it'll be today, but knowing how things have gone for the past few months now, I know I'll have it again sooner or later. Here's hoping my dining experience turns out better than it did last time. ^.^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:29, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Awww!! hug ^.^ Thanks so much for leaving that message there, sis. That managed to put a smile on my face at a time when I was starting to bum myself out as I sit alone with my thoughts. I love you soo much, sis, and thanks for managing to cheer me up like that tonight (it's roughly 3:30 AM for me right now, since I slept in today, sadly. v_v) I'll be looking forward to spending some real quality time with my favorite fox girl. :) In the meantime, I hope life's not stressing you out or upsetting you too much. Since if I could, I'd most likely beat up life for messing with my sister. >:) Until next time, I love ya and hope you're OK. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:26, June 13, 2017 (UTC) I think I found you... +.+ Hehehehehe... Random evil chuckling aside, I suppose I can start this response by saying that I have sadly not been able to enjoy a good pizza for about two weeks or so now; but on the bright side, it's allowed me to enjoy other foods I haven't had in a short while, and I've been able to get by because of some delicious snacks. ^_^ Also, thanks again for your emotional support. :) I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying how much these sorts of things mean to me, and how they manage to make me feel just that much better afterward. If I could right now, I'd give you a big hug in return. Thanks so much for sharing your thoughts with me, and even more so, for hanging out with me so much. ^_^ I haven't had a sister before until you came along, and so I'm glad you're my first and only sis. I couldn't imagine having anyone nicer as my sister. :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:54, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I missed you last night; if my math is right, it was roughly around 8 PM when you mesaged me, and I was offline at the time. I was on Dragon Shrine's chat earlier today, waiting to see if you'd show up later, but I didn't see you. So now I'm heading off to take a break for a while, and will try and show up later again (if time and circumstances permit me to do so, of course.) Again, sorry I missed you, and I also apologize for the wait as a result. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:27, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Sorry again. v_v Was offline again, since Cres and I were spending some time together yesterday, and by the time I finally had a chance to get back online, I was already falling asleep. I'll try again today though, and see if we can hook up at last. Also, if memory serves, I think you're one or two hours ahead of me? So I think 9 PM for you is either 8 or 7 PM for me? I'm not too sure, but that's what my gut is telling me at least. ---- Adding this here since I spent a few hours waiting for you, and I didn't see you, so I'm gonna call it a night and try again later. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:19, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Oh hey, sis! Glad to hear from you again, as always. My week's been pretty decent so far, actually. Been having a good time with my family lately; sharing laughs, spending time together, and just getting along in general. Cres and I have been revisiting some old games we used to play back in the 90s, and we are loving them. ^.^ Also been trying to clear some space in the house too, since things are getting cluttered. Finally, I had a large pizza two days ago, and for the first time in who knows how long, I had it as carry-out instead of delivery, meaning while on the car ride back home, it was still super hot and fresh. It was the pizza of my dreams, sis. T.T It was so delicious, I swear I could cry. So yeah, I loved that. lol I still feel some burn marks on the roof of my mouth. XD Anyway, so yeah, my week's been great so far, and I'm looking forward to Cres' birthday tomorrow. Hope you've been doing fine in the meantime. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:28, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Nothing to apologize over; I had originally went silent since I didn't have the time to think out a proper reply. As time passed, I figured I'd leave it be since I find what that comment said about your drawing was outright stupid anyway, and I'd rather not make something out of nothing. So yeah, no worries at all, sis. Everything's fine as always. Thanks for looking out for me though; it's much appreciated. :) As for my month... I've had better, to be honest. Feel's like everything is out to make my life difficult or unpleasant right now, which gets me down sometimes. But I'm trying to fight through the pain as usual, and look forward to better days to come. On that note, I'm hoping you've been OK too. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:11, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I'm not going to. I'm happy with what I have, regardless of what anyone says. I appreciate the thought though. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:37, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Oh! Hey sis! I almost didn't realize you were the one who left the message on my talk page. lol Glad to hear from you again. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:27, October 2, 2017 (UTC)